Dear Diary
by brooke summers1610
Summary: I wanted something a little different so here it is. A dramione that's narrated by neither draco or hermione. Hope you enjoy and RnR!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: EXAMS ARE OVER! So to celebrate here's a little fic I cooked up on the sly when I was supposed to be studying. I wanted something different so here's a dramione told from the view of one Lavender Brown. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Dear diary,<p>

That know-it-all Hermione Granger dared to call me _shallow_ today! Just imagine! All because I care about my looks and social standing a little more than she does(and mind you she should care she looks just like a troll with really nasty habit of sticking her fingers into those electric plugs you find in the Muggle world). I was only _joking_ when I said I'd like to use a good Amortentia on Draco Malfoy (well perhaps not _totally_ joking but who is _she_ to call me out on it?) She turned and asked me why so I _jokingly _told her it was because he was rich, handsome and the scion of an immensely famous , old pure-blood family and then she turned away and I _heard_ her telling that Ginny Weasly that I was shallow! Me! I will not let her insult slide! And they _do_ say revenge is a dish best served cold. Give me a few days and I'm sure I'll think of something good! Love,

Lavender B.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: As you can see I'm going nuts updating as quick as I can since exams are over because there is a glint in my mother's eye that is commonly associated with year-end house cleaning and I'm going to be roped in I just know it! So enjoy all my updates while I can put them up! RnR!

* * *

><p>Dear diary,<p>

It's been an amazing day! I'm sorry I haven't written in awhile that beast of a Snape told me to rewrite my essay on…well I forgot what Law it's called but it's got something to do with antidotes and anti-venoms and stuff. Anyway, I finally handed it in today so my homework load is considerably lighter so that's one piece of good news. Oh and Parvati gave me the most _divine_ scarf in glittery Gryffindor colors, it just brings out my eyes and hair color really well! Oh and remember how I wanted to get Granger back for her insult? Well I found a way! All thanks to Parvati and her many mysterious sources of juicy gossip.

It seems that Hermione has a crush on none other than Ronald Weasley! I intend to snog him after tomorrow's Quidditch match which shouldn't be hard since I strongly suspect he's just gagging for a good snog. The Quidditch match will be the perfect opportunity because if we win there'll be a party so it'll be nice and public when I have a celebratory make out session with him and if we lose(and I doubt we will) well, what better way to comfort him than a good snog?

I don't mind because he's actually quite nice looking and he's the scion of an old pure-blood family too. He's not as wealthy as Draco Malfoy and lacks that oh-so-sexy bad boy air Malfoy has (which gives me goosebumps I swear) but he'll do. Besides it's impossible for us Gryffindor girls to land Malfoy, he's Slytherin to the core. But oh to be able to! Think about it diary! I'd get to hang on the arm of Draco Malfoy, _the_ swoon-worthy bad boy of our year! I can just imagine how jealous all the other girls would be! After all, it's common knowledge even the Slytherin girls can't hold him for long( Pansy Parkinson anybody?) and the other three houses can't even try,

I bet he's a really good kisser. I can picture it…running my hands through that gloriously silky looking gold hair…fisting it…his arms around my waist…lips on mine….oooh I'm blushing at the thought! But then…it's an unattainable dream..even _my_ net can't catch a fish _that_ big.

Alright back to my plan for a little pay back. I'll use a little makeup I think (God bless Muggle ingenuity), NOT gloss it gets messy. Maybe some eyeshadow just a little of the shimmery stuff or McGonagall will spot it at once and some mascara I think. Oh diary I can't wait for tomorrow! Wish me luck(as if I needed it)! Love,

Lavender B.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is for all my lovelies who keep faithfully reading my stories! I won't say much more now! Read, enjoy and review! ^^

I do not own any of the characters etc etc it all belongs to my queen, J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Dear diary,<p>

Everything went absolutely _perfectly_! She walked in just as I was twined good and proper around Ron and ran out. Later when Ron and I were looking for some privacy, or that's what I told him we were looking for, I pulled him into the classroom where I heard Harry and Hermione were talking just to rub it in a little. Poor Ron became a casualty of war I'm afraid, he's still nursing the cuts those birds Hermione set on him left.

Speaking of Ron…kissing him was really _nice_. I mean Parvati told me that Ginny told Harry that he looked like he was eating my face or something but that's alright. I was right though, he was almost hungry for a proper snog. But you know, he was really very gentle throughout the making out. I think…it could be Something. What I don't know. For now I'm just going to be happy that my plan worked. Love,

Lavender B.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chappie'll be really short alright? Just a warning in advance. Oh and I wanna share something with you all.

'I believe the stories we love best do live on in us forever. So whether you come back by book or by the big screen, Hogwarts will always be waiting to welcome you home.' -J.

Everything connected to Harry Potter belongs to my amazing queen (J.K Rowling) and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Dear diary,<p>

It's been three days since my successful kissing scene. I've been kissing Ron a lot lately but _she_ doesn't seem to be affected by it anymore! I mean she a_cts_ upset but that's just it. She walks away and stuff but you can see it in her face she doesn't really care much. I don't understand it. I've started observing her more closely. I want to see some jealousy in those eyes! Love,

Lavender B.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know there hasn't been much dramione action yet but bear with me dear few but faithful! All good things to those who wait. Another little thing I'd like to share.

'Being a Potterhead isn't about who has been there first. It's about who will be there to the very end.'

Ok back to the story!

* * *

><p>Dear diary,<p>

Oh my goodness! That sly little nerd! I haven't written because for the past week I've been watching her and you will _never _believe what I've deduced! She's being comforted elsewhere I know it! Blimey! Who would have ever thought that someone would fancy _her_!

The other evening she nipped off to the library but she came back a few hours later and I could just _tell_ she'd been out with someone! Her eyes were all starry and her cheeks were pink and her _lips_! They had that…that kissed look! So I asked her where she'd been and she giggled! Hermione Granger, the biggest stick in the mud actually _giggled_ and said: "The library Lavender like I said."

As if! Nerd as she is I highly doubt she got that snog off a book and if she was alone those few hours I'll eat the Sorting Hat! I really must find out who she's seeing. I'll bet he's really awful looking with serious self esteem issues. He'd have to be a total loser to want _Granger_, desperation makes you blind I've heard. I'll keep you posted diary!

P.S. Ron seems to be getting a little distant…I don't like it. I know I was just using him at first but I still want some attention! He's…really special. My Won-won…ah! I'll say it! I like the bloke he's gotten to me! He's no Draco Malfoy but still, a bird in the hand is worth two in the bush right? Love,

Lavender B.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm back! To any of you who have the time to spare, do read my other stories and please help me with Duet as I have a horrible case of writer's block where that story is concerned. oh this is a horribly short chappie. You've been warned!

* * *

><p>Dear diary,<p>

No luck yet but I'm optimistic. It's only been two days and she doesn't seem to be the kind who's good at hiding love affairs. After all she's never had one in the first place! I'll sniff out her secret yet! Love,

Lavender B.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to all ye few but faithful who've reviewed so far! I really appreciate it. Thanks! Sorry for that last chapter again..

* * *

><p>Dear diary,<p>

Didn't I say I'd get some luck soon? Just yesterday I wrote to you and today…a clue! I was using the loo when I heard two girls talking outside my cubicle and it was Ginny and Hermione! I stayed good and quiet when I realized that. They were mostly talking about Harry and Ginny(old news much?) and then! I heard Ginny say, "What about you Hermione? How's _your_ love life doing?"

Hermione giggled and said "I don't know if it's love Ginny. He hasn't said it and neither have i."

Ginny snorted and said "Yeah right Hermione look at how red you are."

Hermione just laughed and said it was time to go to the Great Hall or all the best food would be gone. I waited till they left and took a quick shortcut back to the Great Hall otherwise if I came in after them I'd have to admit I was in the loo and eavesdropped on their conversation.

Besides I love the Great Hall. I get to kiss Won-won _and_ secretly ogle Draco Malfoy at the same time(yes it is perfectly possible at the right angle). I like Ron but Malfoy is just too lush _not_ to ogle. I saw him laugh for the first time actually at something Zabini said. He's been in an awfully good mood lately. I've never seen him laugh properly before. He's almost beautiful when he laughs…

No. I don't want Draco Malfoy. He's just the aggravating fish no one's net can scoop up. (But imagine being close to a Malfoy! The connections you could make!) But I'm perfectly happy with Won-won. Hee hee! Love,

Lavender B.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for the delay and this is for everyone who's been kind enough to read and review so far. This is just another short one k? Oh and I hope everyone will excuse a few minor typing errors that might crop up now and again!

* * *

><p>Dear diary,<p>

It's been a week. Still no further leads on my little mystery. That sly fox of a girl. Who knew she could cover her tracks so well? I hate to admit it but I think I've underestimated her. Love,

Lavender B.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Just another tiny chapter I'm so sorry but please be patient with me ok? I wanted this story to come in little snippets like a proper diary.

* * *

><p>Dear diary,<p>

It's been three weeks. I finally found out something of use! I saw her creeping out of this small room behind that tapestry Padma used to use for hiding her Zonko's products until Parvati talked her out of tricks and into boys like us _normal_ girls.

I know her rendezvous location now! May Operation Stakeout begin!

It seems her mystery man left first. I caught a whiff of guy cologne in there. Whoever he is he smells _divine_! It actually made me woozy! But there is _no_ way he's hot. Not if he's snogging _Hermione Granger_. Love,

Lavender B.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you to all you lovelies who've been reading so far! Christmas is almost here! Waa! Gaa! Yaaaa! Everyone set up the nativity set and tree?

* * *

><p>Dear diary,<p>

I hate Snape! He insisted on me staying back to rectify my potion and I missed free period! By the time I got to the tapestry room all I found was a blonde hair which doesn't help at all considering hpw many students there are in Hogwarts of which Merlin knows how many are blonde! This is frustrating! Love,

Lavender B.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Just a warning the next few chapters will be very short so please bear with me I'll send you all a few long ones soon!

* * *

><p>Dear diary,<p>

I know who she's been seeing. I can't talk about it yet. Writing it down will make it all seem too real. I'm still numb with shock. I'll update you as soon as I recover. All I can bring myself to say is nothing in the name of Merlin's most baggy Y-fronts could have prepared me for what I saw. I..I don't feel like writing anymore. Love,

Lavender B.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Please don't give up on this fic I'll give you all the good stuff very soon really!

* * *

><p>Dear diary,<p>

It's been 10 days since…nope I still can't talk about what I saw. I'm sorry diary! I can't even bring myself to pass it on to Parvati yet! Love,

Lavender B.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you all for the kind words! As promised, a longer chapter at last! The best is yet to come my lovelies so stick around! On a side note, Christmas baking is going on! Aside from the fact that I adore baking the whole house smells just like Christmas!

* * *

><p>Dear diary,<p>

She's been seeing…Draco Malfoy. I walked in on them kissing. She had her hands in his hair and his arms were around her waist(sound familiar?). I think, judging from the sounds I heard, that I was right in supposing him to be a good kisser. Hermione at least, seemed satisfied and apparently, judging from how he kept trying to mold her against him, she is not as bad a kisser as I thought she might be. Also judging from Hermione's reactions, I wasn't far wrong in thinking how nice it must be to fist that beautiful silky-looking hair and hold that gorgeous face closer. Hermione actually taught me that once you have fisted that golden hair it is convenient to pull his head back and work on his neck. Draco's…erm…moans(I cannot believe I am using those two words together) assured me as to how nice it felt.

I'm not sure how long I was rooted there. At some point their positions switched so that Draco was the one pushed up against the wall with her arms around his waist and his hands in her hair. They are very adept kissers. At one point they actually spoke to each other. I think it was just after he nibbled her ear when he breathed out, "Damn you witch, I think I love you." Hermione said… "Draco there's someone here."

Yes dear diary, not only did I have to suffer being rooted to the spot while Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy put everything I knew about making out to shame, I had to bear the agonizing embarrassment of being _caught_ by the brightest witch and wizard of our year. I did not wait to test their reputation of being the brightest pair in our year. If their spell-casting skills are anything like their kissing skills then I do _not_ want to be there when they get their wands out.

I did what seemed to be the only thing to do.

I bolted.

Oh the sickening envy and humiliation!

Love,

Lavender B.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Don't hate me! Another short one but I promise you'll hear from our two main characters soon!

* * *

><p>Dear diary,<p>

When it rains it pours. Ron broke up with me. It hurts more than I thought it might. I miss my Won-won…

I can'stop crying..ah! There goes another tear! I'm smudging the ink dear diary I better stop writing for now. Bless Parvati she just came in with a slab of chocolate! Love,

Lavender B.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: As promised!

* * *

><p>Dear Lavender,<p>

I'm so so sorry you had to see Draco and I in that position, it must have been so awful for you! I don't blame you for standing there at all, anyone would have been shocked motionless by what we were doing. I am so sorry Lavender and I must beg you to please please _please_ keep what you know about Draco and I secret. Again I'm really sorry I know it's a horrible time for you right now. I'll try speaking to Ron for you. I'm sorry Lavender and thank you for not telling Parvati so far. Please don't! Sorry!

Sincerely,

Hermione.

* * *

><p>Dear diary,<p>

I received the above enclosed note from Draco's distinctive eagle owl. Think of it! Draco Malfoy actually _sharing_ something! With a Muggle-born no less! He must really like her. I don't know if I should reply her. I'd much rather not. Love,

Lavender B.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Merry Christmas and happy new year my lovelies! Consider this my overdue Christmas gift to you all and a mini celebration of me having left my beast of a job! Please don't think me conceited but this is my favorite chapter and I hope you all will enjoy reading it since I had tons of fun writing it!

I hereby dedicate this, my favorite chappie, to Rhiose for being an incredibly supportive and friendly reviewer ever since I first began writing fanfiction.

* * *

><p>Dear Lavender,<p>

Yes it is I, Draco Malfoy, actually writing in this disgustingly pink and purple diary. Do you dare reproach me for doing this? You who so rudely interrupted my precious alone time with Hermione? Yes I fully blame you for standing there gawking at us, unlike my soft-hearted girlfriend.

I have flipped through this nauseatingly female book and I have come across a few points that I must go through with you.

Firstly, your previous entries. You appear to praise me very highly and very often. This is as it should be. Do not think that I will be flattered by all the things you said about me and feel any inkling of kindness towards you. Those are not compliments. They are bald statements of _facts_. You appear to have an uncanny knack for the obvious when it comes to me. However you must have suffered intense injury in your earlier years to find that red-headed weasel attractive. At least you so rightfully stated that he…what were your words? Ah yes, he is no Draco Malfoy. That is as it should be and very correct of you. You see Miss Brown, I do not condone false modesty. I am how I am and I _am_ 'lush', 'adept' etc etc. Do not expect my opinion of you to be swayed by what you said about me. You are still the impudent Gryffindor who robbed me of hearing my girlfriend say 'I love you too'. So. That's one point cleared up.

Secondly, if you ever dare to insult my girlfriend again I will personally see to it that you spend the rest of your shallow existence regretting it. A troll? How dare you. I hope you realize the magnitude of your offence. Hermione Granger is _mine_. I chose her personally. She belongs to me and _nobody_ insults my judgment and then slanders what I own, do you understand?

Thirdly, I am at least glad that you learned a few things from Hermione and I. I shudder to think what your previous notion of good kissing was if you considered Weasley's performance satisfactory. Let it not be said that Draco Malfoy was not charitable. However, you are not to repeat what you saw to anyone. You were right in supposing me to be the brightest wizard of our year. In fact, just to prove it, I have mastered a useful little charm to cast on documents. If you are to so much as open your mouth with the intention of speaking of this to anyone or flip open this diary to show it in written form to someone else, your voice _will _vanish, this book _will_ be wiped clean and you _will_ be reminded of your foolishness every time you look in the mirror. I think I've said enough. You're tolerably smart you should know what I've done to your diary. Pleasure doing business with you.

-Draco Malfoy


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry for the wait ya'll!

Dear diary,

Oh my GODRIC!

Draco Malfoy has seen my diary! Love,

A very disturbed Lavender B.


	18. Chapter 18

Dear Lavender,

Draco told me what he did and I am _very_ sorry that he was so shockingly rude! You must be terribly angry Lavender, I can only imagine what in Merlin's name he's gone and written!

I _think_ I know pretty well what jinx he used on your diary but unfortunately he's gone and modified it. I'm not sure how he manipulated the spell so I don't dare and try to come up with a modified counter-jinx.

It's mean of him but it _is_ a rather clever bit of wandwork on his part. I'm almost positive he mixed the original jinx with a Silencing Charm and a kind of Vanishing spell but for me to accurately identify and counter the spells he used I'd have to actually _see_ the symptoms and how they manifest which is totally a bad idea.

I'm dreadfully sorry Lavender, I always knew my boyfriend walked a fine line between gentleman and nasty but I suppose I underestimated his inborn Slytherin-ness.

P.S. What Draco did was abominable and I promise with all my heart to make him apologize to you.

Sincerely,

Hermione.

* * *

><p>Dear diary,<p>

The above enclosed letter was also delivered by Draco's distinctive eagle owl. She's sweet to want to help. Admittedly this letter just proves her geek status but it's sweet of her to want to help anyway.

An apology from Draco Malfoy? Ha! I'd like to see her try and pry an apology out of _him_! She means well but those Slytherins wouldn't apologize to anyone if their lives depended on it and everyone knows Draco is Slytherin because he's the living embodiment of all things Slytherin. Make him apologize indeed! Love,

Lavender B.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Dear Potterheads everywhere, please go to the official site for the Virgin Movie Media Awards and please vote for Tom Felton and Emma Watson as the best guy and girl of the year as so far, it seems that the Twihards are hogging the best awards. Also do vote for Harry Potter in the best scene category and Voldemort in the villain category. Lastly please do vote for Harry Potter as best family movie of the year. However, please don't think of this as forcing it is me making a request of you all. Unite all ye of the Potter generation! Magic is Might!

* * *

><p>Lavender,<p>

It seems that I overstepped some silly etiquette boundary by doing what I did. Utterly ridiculous as it is, Hermione seems to think this merits an apology on my part. Since _I_ chose her there can be nothing wrong with my lady's judgment even if she _is_ a tad too kind(an unfortunate characteristic of you Gryffindors apparently).

So in order to please my soft-hearted princess, I'm sorry. Do not expect me to repeat that again.

P.S. This letter has the same curse on it. Just practicing.

-Draco Malfoy


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: My first ever completed story! Woohoo! Thanks for sticking with me all of you! Sorry if the ending is too short..

* * *

><p>Dear diary,<p>

Did I say nerd? Hermione Granger is a goddess. I want to be like her. No I want to _be_ her. She is officially my new hero. Forget the Weird Sisters. Love,

Lavender B.


End file.
